


Caring for you

by Mcbutter



Category: West of Loathing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Make fan fics of it, This game is amazing, West of Loathing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcbutter/pseuds/Mcbutter
Summary: After finding out that Sally has a wound, Gary forces her to see the doctor.Short story, little fluff.





	Caring for you

**Author's Note:**

> If Gary's Goblin-tongue is too difficult to read just shoot me a message and I can help x3

Gary stirred from his sleep, groaning softly as he stretched. There was a commotion behind him, and when he began to climb from the bed he heard a short gasp.

"Gary, don't get up!" Sally's sounded frantic, but when he heard a splash follow after he knew what was going on.

"Awoke Gary Miss Sally should have. Going downstairs he would." Gary groaned, sitting up and swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Keeping his back to her so he didn't see anything.

No doubt he interrupted her in the middle of a bath, now stuck sitting there since both the doors were on the opposite side he was facing. To leave now he would have to turn around, risking seeing her in a private moment. The room that they rented above the saloon in Dirtwater wasn't a fancy one. It didn't come with one of those brass legged tubs, but instead had a small mirror and wash pan. So Gary knew that Sally was naked behind him, a thought that brought a small blush to his face.

"I thought you'd sleep in a little longer." Sally replied sheepishly.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Finishing be doing."

The splashing continued, sounding rushed as Sally wrapped up her bath. Gary tried not to think about it, focusing on a knot in the wooden floor. Soon he heard her ring out the rag she was using, and she took a few steps away.

"Ok Gary, I'm decent." She called to him, standing next to her bed across from his.

He stood up, keeping his head down and avoiding looking in her direction. Even though she had a towel wrapped around her, covering her unmentionables, he still respected her enough to not make full eye contact on her current state. He headed for the door that would lead to the saloon where he would wait for her to dress. On the way there his gaze fell upon the wash pan still filled with water. The water inside had a red tinge to it, and it caused him to halt in his tracks. He spun on his heels, taking large strides and was upon her in a second. Gripping her left wrist he pulled her arm up and spun her around to face him, a suprised squeak escaped her. His suspicions were proven correct as he noticed the small hole in her left shoulder, blood beginning to slowly leak from it.

"Hit you is." Gary's voice was low, almost a growl. "Lied you did."

"Gary, it's fine." She replied.

"You is shot! Fine how is that being?" He examined the wound, it was red and swollen. He growled lightly, she had been hiding this from him for some time and now it was becoming infected.

"That damn bandit got lucky, that's all, I'll be alright." She tried to pull her arm away, but he wasn't letting her go.

"Asked I did, fine then you said, now looking. Miss Sally fine not being." He began to pull her towards the door.

"Gary! What the hell?" Sally pulled at his grip again.

"Doctor going. Now." He said strictly.

"Gary I'm not dressed, like hell I'm going." Sally finally pulled her arm away.

He scooped up the dirty clothes she had been wearing before her bath that lay on the floor next to the wash pan and threw them at her. "Dressing now, then doctor." He turned his back to her again, his arms crossed against his chest tightly and his foot tapping impatiently.

She sighed defeated, knowing he wasn't going to let this down now that he knew, and threw on her old clothes. She didn't have time to tuck in her shirt before Gary snatched her wrist again and pulled her behind him as he stormed out of the room. He practically dragged her behind him as they made their way through the saloon and out the swinging doors. Nearly throwing her into the doctors office, slamming the door behind him.

The doctor jumped up from his desk, frightened by the sudden intrusion and by the hulking green man now in his building. "Hey, I don't work on Goblins." His voice was slightly shaken.

"Here not for me, here for her." Gary pointed to Sally.

"What'd you say?" The doctor asked, getting a little nervious.

Sally sighed. "We're here for me, don't worry about him, he's harmless." She climbed onto the examination table and pulled down her dress shirt enough to expose the wound.

The doctor made his way over to her, trying to keep away from Gary, his worried eyes still looking at him. Sally rolled her eyes, if Gary didn't force her here she would tell this bigot to shove off and leave. She hated doing business with people that acted negatively towards Gary, seeing him as a threat before they even got to know him.

"Ah, I see. Looks like ya got yerself a bullet wound thar." The doctor examined, touching it lightly and causing Sally to hiss. Gary took a step closer, but Sally eyed him in a way that told him not to, the doctor already unnerved by him. "Good thing ya came in when ya did, looks like it's almost gangrene. Any longer and I'd haveta cut the arm off." Gary growled, causing the doctor to jump again.

Sally sighed again. "Hey, Gary, I'm going to have to undress for the doctor to treat the wound. So why don't you go wait outside?" She knew he wouldn't like the idea of leaving her, but she was making the doctor nervious and the last thing she needed was being treated by a man with a shaky hand. Gary nodded, frustration still in his eyes as he turned away and out the door, not taking another step, waiting outside the door.

"The bullet is still in thar, this is gonna hurt." The doctor explained.

"Yeah, I know." Sally groaned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gary began to pace, uneasy from the sounds he heard on the other side of the door. He knew that the doctor was just doing his job and tending to the wound, but the moans of pain that Sally was making caused his skin to crawl. Damn her for not telling him that she had gotten shot. Why did she always put her health at risk for the sake of others? He growled, punching the porch post. One of these days she was going to get herself killed.

He sighed, she didn't tell him because he would be concerned, he knew that. They had been so busy lately that she probably didn't want to stop and seek medical attention. If she told him he would have made her get treatment, like he had just done, and he groaned lightly. She put him in situations where he had to be the voice of reason, even if it risked pushing her away, and he despised it. The creaking door as it opened snapped him back and he spun around to see the doctor.

"Not sure if yer able to understand me, but yer friend is all better fer the most part. She's gonna be weak fer a few days, so keep her from overexerting herself." He handed him a vial of liquid. "Dab a bit a this on the wound twice a day, that'll keep the infection from returnin'." The doctor headed towards the saloon. "I'll leave ya two alone fer a bit." 

Gary slowly walked back into the office, seeing Sally slipping her shirt back on. She hissed lightly at the pain in her shoulder. "Don't say it." Her voice was low.

"Saying Gary has none." He replied softly.

"Yeah right, I know you're smug about this whole thing." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I can tell you want to rub it in my face that because of my stubbornness we'll have to wait a few days to continue heading West."

Gary shook his head. "Happy is all that Miss Sally is ok."

Sally was stunned, her face beginning to hear up. "Yeah, well... whatever." She stormed out of the office before Gary could see the red bloom across her cheeks. "I'm getting a drink."


End file.
